underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Move On
Move On is the first episode of Season 3 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on June 25, 2015. It is the twenty-seventh episode overall. Summary The residents of Chester's Mill appear both inside and outside the Dome following their mysterious encounter in the tunnels beneath the town. As the Dome begins to reveal its ultimate agenda, the townspeople are forced to question what and whom they can trust as fresh threats appear, new residents emerge and surprising alliances form. Synopsis The episode starts in the tunnels, where Melanie tells the residents of Chester's Mill that they should follow her and that they're going home. Barbie suspiciously asks Melanie what she exactly means with "going home". Melanie replies that it's time to move on. Norrie then confronts Barbie with the fact that if they'll go through the tunnels, they'll leave Julia and Junior behind. Barbie tells her he's coming back for her. He then follows Melanie through the white light and ends up alone. He then notices his hands are sticky just before he walks further through the fog. Apparently, Barbie is standing outside of the Dome, among with the other residents of Chester's Mill. Barbie asks Joe where Melanie is, but Joe answers that he didn't see her since he entered the white fog in the tunnels. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound causes the residents of Chester's Mill to put their hands on their ears as they notice they're outside of the Dome. As the ground starts to shake, pink stars raise to the top on the inside of the Dome and congregate into one big sphere of light. The sphere then explodes and the Dome crumbles apart, while the pieces of what the Dome was are sent away into the sky. The residents of Chester's Mill notice that the Dome is gone and Barbie runs off to find Julia. While searching into the woods, he finds Big Jim's dead corpse impaled with a sharp twig. Barbie later finds both Junior and Julia's body and starts to cry while holding Julia's corpse in his hands, telling her he came back for her. One year later, Barbie appears to work in the army once again, but this time together with Hunter. Barbie appears to work with a group of militairy trained soldiers who invade a camp of insurgents and kill all present insurgents, except for one, which Barbie holds at gunpoint while telling him he's got six bullets in his gun and plays a game of Russian roulette with him. After a few tries, the insurgent finally tells Barbie where the hostages are and Barbie kills him with a shot in the head. The team rescues the hostages and the mission is finished. Barbie returns to his camp and meets up with Eva Sinclair, who appears to be his new girlfriend after he got outside of the Dome. They go to bed and Barbie receives a text from Joe, who appears to have been trying to get in contact with him several times after the Dome fell. Joe texts Barbie about a memorial held for the deceased residents of Chester's Mill who perished under the Dome. Barbie ignores Joe's message and tries to sleep, but gets a nightmare about Julia's death and wakes up from the nightmare. Eva confronts Barbie with the fact that he was saying Julia's name in his sleep. Eva tells Barbie that he should actually go to the memorial, held for the fallen residents of Chester's Mill. Meanwhile, Junior and Julia are still trapped in the tunnels. Julia screams for Barbie, but Junior replies that he's not coming back for them. He suggests that the tunnel collapsed, but gets interrupted by Julia, who tells him to shut up. Julia eventually suggests that they should take the ladder from the school to get over the gap. They climb up the ladder again and get the ladder, but are stopped by Big Jim, who apparantly survived his gunshot and ties them up. Julia begs Jim to let them go and tells him that if he wanted to kill them, he'd already done it. Big Jim eventually tells her that they're the only ones left in Chester's Mill and that he needs them. Jim then asks why they needed the ladder, and after a few times asking Julia reveals that they were planning to get across the rift in the tunnels to get to the other residents. Big Jim then tells Julia that it's useless and that Barbie's already dead. He also tells that the Dome crashed over their town because it wanted to "destroy them". Julia protests and believes Barbie is still alive. Jim then unties Julia and commands her to cut Junior loose. Jim tells the duo that Chester's Mill is his town now and that if he would meet up with them once again, he wouldn't be so merciful again. Jim then watches them drag the ladder and shoots Junior in the shoulder, telling him "they're even". Meanwhile, Hunter, Eva and Barbie have arrived in Chester's Mill and meet up with Joe and Ben, who are keen to see Barbie again. Barbie immediately apologizes to Joe for not responding to his texts. Joe reveals that he's been thinking about Angie, especially during the memorial. Barbie then looks through the window and sees Melanie passing by. Barbie ends his chat with Ben and Joe and goes to the woods, where he finds out Ben has been following him. Ben tells Barbie he saw Melanie too. Ben reveals that he knows something weird is going on in Chester's Mill and tells Barbie that his asthma is gone. Furthermore, Ben also reveals that his uncle was an alcoholist and abruptly stopped drinking after the Dome fell. He tells Barbie that he thinks none of what's going on is real. It's revealed that all the residents of Chester's Mill except Junior, Julia and Big Jim are trapped in an alternate reality, and Melanie is watching them from a cave through mysterious crystals. Meanwhile, in prison, Sam is talking to other prisoners about his earlier life and about what happened under the Dome. It's also revealed that several lawyers tried to get a new trial for Sam, but he refused their support, because he wanted to get punished for what he did. It cuts back to Chester's Mill, where Norrie appears to be attending college and joined a sorority named "Zeta", and talks with one of the members of this organization about her initiation. Norrie gets a pin from the Zeta sister, and appears to have finally joined the sorority. Norrie talks outside with her mother, Carolyn. Norrie appears to have texted Joe multiple times, but he didn't respond to any of her messages. Carolyn tells Norrie that it’ll be good to talk to him at the memorial. Joe arrives in his room as he sees Christine Price, who appears to be his therapist, sitting in his room. The two start to chat about his therapy. It turns out Joe received a letter from Cal Tech, an engineering program, who asked him to join them. Joe tells Christine that he didn't respond to the letter yet, because of the death of his sister, which heavily shocked him. Christine gives Joe the advice to talk about Angie at the memorial to express his feelings to the residents of Chester's Mill. Christine assures Joe that his sister would've wanted it too. The two say goodbye and Christine leaves Joe's room. Back in the real world, Julia and Junior try to cross the rift in the tunnels with the ladder. Junior first crosses the ladder and runs off into the dark, leaving Julia behind when monarch butterflies attack them and eventually bite them. Julia then attempts to cross the rift, but halfway the ladder tilts and Julia hangs on the other side of the ladder, above the rift. Julia eventually makes it up upon the ladder and gets to the other side of the rift, where she finds out Junior ran off without her. Julia then decides to walk into the dark, looking for Junior. In the alternate reality, Christine talks to Sam in prison about Angie's death. Sam tells Christine that he doesn't mind if Joe won't forgive him, because he did something terrible. Sam also tells Christine that he refused the help from the lawyer she apparantly sent, because he feels like he belongs in prison. Christine then says that Sam may have done a terrible thing, but that thing doesn't have to define him. She also tells him about the fact that the memorial takes place that day, but Sam says that the residents of Chester's Mill don't need him and disgust him for the murder of Angie. Christine asks Sam to write something down that she could read during the memorial, which Sam agrees with. Sam then asks Christine if he could see Joe, but Christine replies he's not ready yet to speak to Sam. Christine then gets out of the room and leaves the prison. Later, Christine meets up with Barbie, Hunter and Eva, to which she introduces herself as a trauma specialist from the FEMA. Christine asks if Barbie would like to say something for Julia during the memorial, but Barbie says that he's not good at speaking in public. Later, Joe and Norrie meet up. Norrie asks Joe about what he's going to say for her during the memorial. Joe describes Angie as tough, but she looked out for him, and that she was a good sister. He also arduously tells Norrie that he should've looked out more for her too. Back in the real world, Big Jim has arrived at home and looks at his family pictures with Junior. He furiously shoots all of them, hanging on the wall or standing on a nightstand. Jim later watches a tape whereon Junior appears to have been stuck in a tree, begging his father to let him out of it. Jim tells Junior in the video that he should jump himself, but Junior doesn't dare to jump, whereby Jim then walks away, leaving Junior behind in the tree. Big Jim shoots the television and claims that "there's nothing good on television these days". In the tunnels, Julia still searches Junior. Junior himself tries to distract the biting monarch butterflies by lighting up a flare, which gets their attention. Unfortunately, Junior trips when the butterflies get across him and swoons. In the alternate reality, the memorial is held for several deceased Chester's Mill residents. Christine talks about how many of the survivors of the Dome suffered a great loss in their life, like friends, family, et cetera. She also tells the residents that it's essentially to move on from their experiences. She then reads Sam's message to the residents of Chester's Mill aloud: "Make a way in the wilderness, and do not remember the former things or consider the things of old. For when you walk through fire, you shall not be burned, and the flame shall not consume you." Christine asks if anyone would like to speak, and Joe steps forward. He talks about Angie, how she was known as a nurse and waitress at the Sweetbriar Rose. Joe tells that Angie was so full of life and that it's hard to accept that she's gone and he can't do anything to get her back. Joe starts to cry and Barbie also steps forward to take it over from Joe and talks about Julia, how she was the bravest woman he'd ever met and how stubborn she could be. Meanwhile, Ben arrives at the memorial, who wants to convince the people about that they're living in an alternate reality. Eventually, Ben succumbs due to the lack of air. Barbie immediately runs to Ben and they think he is suffering from a severe asthma attack. But in the real world, it's revealed that Melanie, who had been spectating the memorial, strangles his real body to death in his cocoon. Ben ultimately dies and Melanie pulls his body out of the cocoon, coldly apologizing to him while a butterfly takes wing from his dead body. In the alternate reality, the residents of Chester's Mill watch in shock as Ben stops breathing. Meanwhile, in the real world, Julia has arrived in a mysterious cave filled with numerous cocoons, who all contains the body of a resident of Chester's Mill. Melanie watches from a distance how Julia finds Sam, Joe, Hunter and even Barbie, who are all trapped in the alternate reality. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Kylie Bunbury as Eva Sinclair *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Marg Helgenberger as Christine Price *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Max Ehrich as Hunter May *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Ryan Shams as Last Insurgent Co-Stars *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake *Brian Stapf as Mercenary #1 *Nick J. McNeil as Mercenary #2 *Shelton Grant as Guard *Megan Glover as Zeta Sister *Andrew Kochman as Young Junior Uncredited *Cato as Indy *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *David Pascua as Townsperson *William Frasca as Townsperson *David-Alexander Coley as Townsperson *Jordanna Jones as Townsperson *Mary Austin as Townsperson *Chevy Lamont Cofield as Police Officer *Kayla Austin, Melissa Austin, Rusty Burrow, Caroline Kahn, Sandra McMilleon, Sherri Robinson, Chris Sepulveda, Jacalyn E. Stanley and Gissette Valentin as Townspeople Deaths *Ben "Benny" Drake *Numerous unnamed insurgents Trivia *First appearance of Eva Sinclair. *First appearance of Christine Price. *Last appearance of Ben "Benny" Drake (Alive). *The title refers to Christine Price telling the surviving residents of the Dome to move on during the memorial. *In reality monarch butterflies can't bite because they don't possess a jaw, or teeth for that matter. *In this episode, Angie McAlister makes a brief appearance through a picture. *The Twilight Zone episode Big Jim refers to is called Time Enough at Last. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premieres